


Just For Tonight

by flootzavut



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough case leaves the team smarting, and a sticky situation at home sends Kate running for comfort to the only person she thinks might just understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that was supposed to be a oneshot *glares at muse*

* * *

**_Just For Tonight_ **

* * *

  

Gibbs sighed as he made his way down to the basement. It had been a long and hellish day - the kind of day that made him want to retire, and the kind of case that he wished he could erase from his memory. How people could do such things to children...

He pushed the thought away. He would not think about it. He would not dream about it. He would point blank refuse to give it space in his mind. He'd been using the same trick since he was a little boy. Something told him this may be one of the times when it didn't work as well as he'd like.

He'd just got a rhythm going with the sanding when his cell started to ring. "If this is DiNozzo, I'm gonna..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw the name flash up on the caller ID: Todd.

"Kate?"

The silence lasted long enough for him to wonder if she'd hit the call button by mistake, and then he heard a muffled sob.

"Katie?"

He heard her taking a steadying breath. "Gibbs, I... I'm sorry. I didn't know who to call."

"It's okay, Kate. What's up?" He forced himself to stay businesslike, hoping she wouldn't notice the 'Katie' that had slipped out involuntarily.

"I... God, I feel so stupid. There's this guy..."

Gibbs felt his hackles rise. Where Kate found her endless stream of loser boyfriends he couldn't imagine, though he always felt shamefully relieved that none of them lasted long. For a smart woman, she had the worst possible taste.

"What'd he do?"

"I broke up with him. He... didn't take it too well."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. It could be worse, at least he didn't have to console her about being dumped. She was the one who'd deep sixed the latest loser.

He waited for her to elaborate.

"He's been, uh, kind of persistent."

Okay, he was gonna kill the guy... "How long's this been going on, Kate?"

There was a prolonged silence - he could practically hear her deciding whether to try and lie. Clearly, this was not a recent thing.

"About two months," she eventually said in a very small voice.

He closed his eyes. "Damnit, Kate."

"I know."

He could read her the riot act about how these things could sap her focus at work. He could remind her she had colleagues who'd teach the bastard a thing or two if necessary. He could point out that she'd put not only herself but her team at risk by hiding something that could interfere with her job. But the tone of her voice said she knew all that, and there was no way he was gonna rag on her when she already sounded thoroughly beaten. He let out his frustration in one long sigh.

"So what happened tonight?"

She took another shaky breath, sounding like she was about ready to start crying again if it weren't for her sheer stubborn, bull headed determination. He admired and was frustrated by that quality in her in equal measure. "He's outside my building - sitting on the steps. It's not the first time, but I just can't... today it's been... It's too much, Gibbs. I can't deal with it."

Without a conscious thought Gibbs was already making for the basement steps and mentally figuring out where he'd slung his jacket with the car keys in its pocket. "I'm on my way."

"No!" There was a kind of desperate urgency in her voice that stopped him dead on the third step. "Can I...?" He could hear her swallow. "I know you say your door's always unlocked..."

It was obvious she couldn't quite bring herself to ask. He weighed up the options. After the week they'd had, much as the thought of spending the evening with Kate appealed, it seemed like a really bad plan. "Kate, I can come over, I can deal with this guy and then he's... dealt with." He figured she'd realise that was no idle offer. Even if she'd suddenly started dating SEALs, he'd like to see the man who would survive Leroy Jethro Gibbs' anger for messing with his team - with his Katie.

She sighed. "Thanks, Gibbs. But I really... I can't deal with more confrontation tonight. I can't deal with my empty apartment. I can't..."

Her voice trailed off, and he knew he was going to give in. He could either yield gracefully now or waste her energy arguing when she clearly was in no fit state for it. "I'll come get you." He didn't like the idea of her driving in this state.

"No! I mean... I'm fine, Gibbs, honestly. I can't sit here and watch him any longer, and I really don't want to risk him seeing me. I'm on my way... Thanks."

He opened his mouth to try and convince her to wait for him, but she'd already cut the connection without saying goodbye. He looked down at the phone, a little surprised.  _That usually happens the other way round._

He glanced around the basement as he walked back down the steps, then shook his head as he realised he'd actually been thinking about tidying the place up a little before she arrived. It was embarrassing that he had even thought that. Nope, she'd get him unvarnished, and he definitely wasn't about to try and impress her. Really.

_The boat. Go back to your boat._

By the time he heard the click of his front door, he'd actually managed to lose track of time a little, lulled into a pleasant state of peaceful mindlessness by the repetitive action.

"Gibbs?"

"Down here," he called, but there was no response and no sign of her appearing on the stairs.

He gave her another minute, then laid down his tools and went looking for her.

She was leaning on the inside of his door, head tilted back against the wood, eyes closed, and breathing deeply.

"Kate? You okay?"

Her head popped up and her eyes popped open. "Gibbs. Sorry. I was just trying..." She managed a watery grin and sniffed before she went on. "I know you don't deal well with crying women."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, and she put her hands to her face, wiping at the tears that had started to flow again. "I'm such a mess."

For a moment he debated the wisest course of action, and then decided that wisdom was overrated. The woman was barely upright and her eye makeup was smudged all over her face. This was not the time for protocol.

He stepped closer, and pulled her into an enveloping hug. Her head tucked neatly under his chin, and he told himself to ignore the sweet scent floating up from her hair. She started sobbing again, though this time more quietly, the kind of broken sobs he'd heard too many times from those left behind after a tragedy. It was bad enough hearing that sound at work, from the mother whose daughter was never coming back home. He hated hearing them from Kate.

When the sound finally faded, he gave her shoulders a little squeeze then loosened his grip to a much safer arm around the shoulders to coax her down to the basement. "C'mon." It seemed like a grand plan till she tripped over her own feet.

"'M sorry, I..." Her voice was a little slurred, and he realised just how exhausted she was. And he'd let her drive over here...

 _Oh, Katie girl..._ Cases like this one had him working through the night, and he hadn't known she was dealing with a stalker, but still; as SAIC he was supposed to notice if his team members were getting worn down by his unrelenting pace.

He got one of her arms slung over his shoulder, and managed to half cajole her and half manhandle her to the basement door and halfway down the steps before she stumbled again. He swore under his breath. It would've made more sense to lug her to the couch or a bedroom, but the living room was currently storage space for lumber, and the only room with a bed fit to sleep in was his. Kate Todd and his bed was a combination that he'd dreamed of, but, in so many ways,  _not_  like this.

Bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't send them both tumbling down the narrow staircase, he managed somehow to heft her into his arms. She curled into him, both arms around his neck, and he thought drily that it wasn't how he'd've imagined this moment, either.

He was grateful she was petite, but still breathed a sigh of relief once they were safely down the stairs. He fell onto the threadbare sofa in the corner, Kate in his lap, still clinging to him like a baby opossum.

He could feel fresh tears creating a damp patch on his neck, and at a loss for what else to do, started to rock her, making comforting noises, and stroking her hair. The irony of finally having Kate in his house, in his arms, only to find himself comforting her as if she was a child - like he used to comfort Kelly after a nightmare... it was a sad kind of irony and he couldn't even raise a smile over it.

It took him a while to realise when she'd finally fallen asleep. It was only when he shifted himself to get more comfortable, only for her head to loll sideways with a very ladylike snore, that it became obvious. He considered his options, trying to remember if there was a blanket anywhere in the house to turn the couch into a makeshift bed, unsure how he was going to manoeuvre her without disturbing her obviously much needed rest.

After running through all the likely options, he shook his head with a wry little smile. If Kate needed comfort tonight, he should just be grateful she'd turned to him. Cradling her head against his shoulder, he dropped a featherlight kiss on her forehead, and settled back into the couch cushions.

This wasn't what he'd've chosen as the first night they spent together. Tomorrow would not wait, reality would intrude, and no doubt he'd have reason to regret this one way or another. It wouldn't be exactly how he'd imagined waking up with her, either. A night of firsts, and not one of them resembling anything he'd hoped for.

But if he could chase her bad dreams away just for tonight, offer comfort, be a friend, keep her warm and safe and not alone... Well, maybe, just for tonight, she could do the same for him.


	2. Just For Today

**_ KATE _ **

Kate woke to a familiar but unexpected smell. Coffee and... wood? She felt relaxed, though she had a suspicion her back was going hurt like hell once she actually moved. She curled herself a little tighter into the sofa, then realised that said sofa was warm, breathing, and upholstered in faded cotton jersey.

She peeled one eye open. _NIS_. For a second the initials confused her, then she remembered. The old name for NCIS.

Before her tired brain had a chance to put everything together, she heard, and felt, a low chuckle.

"Mornin'"

She groaned. Oh. Crap. "God. Sorry, Gibbs." If she had the energy, she'd be sprinting out of here, but she felt like she needed at least another night's sleep before she moved at any speed faster than a crawl.

He laughed again, and she felt a brief pressure on the top of her head. _Did he just kiss my hair?_ That was... Strange. Unexpected. And kind of nice.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kate." She felt him shrug. "I've had worse nights."

She crinkled up her nose. "Uh... Thanks?"

Part of her was incredibly embarrassed to wake up literally in her boss's lap. Another part of her was just grateful not to be waking up alone, or alternatively with some guy she really hadn't intended to sleep with on the first date.

"You OK?" He sounded genuinely concerned, which was also unexpectedly nice. When she didn't answer for a moment, she felt his arm around her shoulders giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Kate?"

She nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm OK." He gave her another squeeze, and didn't let go. It was nice to be held with no expectations, and she let herself relax into his chest. Last night's tears welled up again and she sniffed them back. "It's just been-"

"-a tough week," he finished for her.

"Uh-huh."

She felt him lean his head on hers. Probably she should feel awkward about this, and maybe come Monday she would. The instinct to run away had disappeared, but she was still pretty sure this would fall under 'inappropriate' in any handbook of employee relations. All the logical reasons why she should, at the very least, go home, lined up and danced merrily through her head.

Measured against her fatigue, and the idea of her empty apartment, those arguments really didn't carry as much weight as they should. She sighed, and Gibbs rubbed his hand against her shoulder. He didn't seem in any hurry to get rid of her, which was puzzling. She'd interrupted his downtime, stopped him working on his boat, and now she was eating into his weekend. She really, really should move. In his windowless basement there was no telling what time it was, but she'd definitely been here too long.

She forced herself to sit up, and glanced down at her watch. 11am? Usually she'd been out for a run by this time on a Saturday morning. Gibbs' hand dropped from her shoulder to her waist as she manoeuvred, and when she glanced up he was looking at her - studying her, rather - his eyes narrowed.

"You goin' somewhere, Kate?" He sounded almost a little disappointed, though his eyes remained unfathomable.

"Home. I guess." She held his gaze. "Unless..."

He cocked his head to one side, raised an eyebrow, and she knew she was about three seconds from blushing.

"You wanna hang 'round?"

She dropped her gaze and bit her lip. Did she want to? She definitely didn't want to go home right now. But it was more than a little weird to be sitting in Gibbs' lap with his arm around her waist... Good weird, granted, but still weird.

"I don't want to get in the way."

He shrugged again. "You won't." Another little squeeze. She looked up at him. He looked sincere. "I'll..." He laughed suddenly, his face lighting up, and flashed her that smile that had been absent all week. She'd missed it. "I'll teach you boatbuilding."

That sounded a heck of a lot better than daytime TV and moping alone. She let herself grin back. "OK."

He looked younger, almost boyish, when he smiled like that, she thought. Though at this close range and with eyes still blurry from tiredness, he seemed to have more noses than she was used to.

A sudden yawn cut her perusal short. "I'm sorry, I'm fine, I'll..." She went to lever herself up off of his lap, and was bemused when he gently, but very firmly, restrained her.

"Sleep first."

"But I..."

He was unrepentant. "You need more sleep, Kate."

"I'll be fine I just need some coff-hee-hee-hee..." Another yawn betrayed her and she groaned as he tugged her down again. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm so..."

He patted her hair softly. It was oddly comforting.

"'S OK." She felt rather than heard a rumble of laughter. "Besides, I don't let sleepy ladies work on my boat, Kate."

She giggled. It was kind of nice to be referred to as a lady. Slightly old fashioned, and very Gibbs. She gave up the struggle and let herself snuggle back down into his comforting embrace. If she were being honest... it was a relief. She was still exhausted, and it wouldn't take long for her to doze off.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

There was a long pause, and he tightened his arms around her. "You're welcome, Katie."

She was already drifting and his voice was quiet. Did he really just call her Katie? She'd have to kick his ass for that... Later.

The analytical side of her brain still hadn't quite figured what was going on here, but she was too tired to summon up any real concern. This was definitely weird, but also undeniably... nice. She couldn't figure out a more appropriate word, and at least that one seemed safe.. A nap on a comfortingly warm, solid human pillow, and then she was going to learn woodwork. She could get used to Saturday mornings like this.

And before she could figure out just where _that_ thought had come from, sleep claimed her again.

 


	3. Just Another Saturday

**_ GIBBS _ **

He wasn't completely certain how 'just for tonight' had managed to extend itself so far into Saturday. He kept expecting Kate to suddenly get spooked about spending so much time with him, and make a dash for it, but she showed no signs of wanting to leave. He supposed that an empty apartment, which might still have the loser ex sitting outside, wasn't all that tempting to go back home to. But surely she had other friends, younger friends, who would be more fun than her grumpy old grizzly bear of a boss?

He glanced over to the sofa where she'd fallen asleep yet again. She had been far too good, this last week, at covering up her exhaustion, and she was paying for it now. He was angry with himself for not paying enough attention, for not noticing she was struggling, but there was something about having her curled up there, the blanket he'd retrieved from upstairs tucked neatly around her, that was really... nice. Well, nice was too weak a word, but it was all he was allowing himself for now. _She looks good in my basement_. It was a thought he definitely shouldn't allow himself, but since they'd slept together, albeit in the most innocent meaning of the phrase imaginable, his thoughts had refused to stay within the self imposed restrictions that had kept his sanity more or less intact till now. Waking up with her in his lap - _twice_ \- and then teaching her the basics of working the wood had strained his self control to its limits.

One other good thing about her fatigue, he supposed, was that it had meant she couldn't work for too long on his boat. He'd said he'd teach her boatbuilding, and he'd meant it, but he hadn't really thought through what what meant. Guiding her hands as she worked the wood, helping her put her weight into it, having her peer over his shoulder as he demonstrated, her hair getting in his face and her scent getting up his nose - it was all so tempting and so torturous. Kate might not yet have gotten spooked by spending so much time with him, but if he'd found himself pressed up against her one more time... Well, he suspected he'd've finally given in to the impulse to kiss her, and that would've spooked her for sure. He could certainly get used to having her around, but only if she could get used to him not being able to keep his hands off of her, and that seemed pretty unlikely.

He looked at her again as he slid a hand over the wood, checking its satiny finish for imperfections. There was something rather touching in the fact that she was so comfortable, could fall so deeply asleep in his home. (In his arms, too, but he was trying really, really hard not to think too much about that.)

She was usually on high alert, aware of danger, still, after all this time, in the Secret Service mindset that was ready to step out in front of a bullet without a moment's hesitation. He wandered over to the couch, and looked down at her. Sometimes, like this week when they were all run ragged, he'd find her curled up in an exhausted ball, safely tucked behind her desk, and catching some shut eye. Outside NCIS, though, he couldn't remember ever seeing her completely relax. She looked younger, more vulnerable, one hand tucked under her cheek and the other clutching the blanket like a child.

Without thinking about it, he reached down and swept a lock of hair back behind her ear, then pulled his hand back as he realised what he was doing. Kate merely mumbled something in her sleep and smiled slightly. He couldn't help returning the smile, even though she couldn't see it, then gave himself an internal slap and forced himself to turn away.

_The boat. You're working on the boat._

He grabbed his mug from the workbench and downed a slug of bourbon, letting out a quiet hiss as the burn hit the back of his throat. Alcohol sure as hell wouldn't solve any of his problems, but somehow the taste gave him something else to concentrate on as he made himself return to the work. He would do something productive, he would not keep looking over at her and having inappropriate thoughts, and he would quit obsessing about her being right there in his house, in his basement, sleeping peacefully on his couch.

He grinned wryly as he got back to work. _Well, one outta three ain't bad._

 


	4. Just A Good Friend

**_ KATE _ **

The third time she woke up in Gibbs' basement, it was starting to feel worryingly normal. She didn't even bother opening her eyes, just breathing deep the scent of sawdust and letting the soft _schhhhhh_ sound of Gibbs working the wood to soothe her. She did feel magnificently rested for the first time in... well, longer than she wanted to even think about. There was something peaceful about sleeping under the watchful eye of someone she completely trusted. Of late, the only people she'd shared a bed with were men she'd dated, none of whom had stuck around long enough for her to be this comfortable with them. Gibbs had proven time and again that he'd do anything for his team, and that was a really comforting thought.

Eventually she peeled her eyes open and levered herself upright, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. For a tatty old couch, it was quite comfortable, and seeing as Gibbs apparently wasn't going to throw her out any time soon, she didn't particularly feel like moving.

She watched him as he worked. He'd stripped down to a t shirt and jeans, and her eyes trailed down his well muscled back as he leaned into the wood. She idly wondered how he kept in shape, and why none of the guys she dated, despite being more or less twenty years his junior, had such a great ass. He leaned over his boat once more, and she bit her lip. _Wow_. If his butt looked that good in tatty, baggy jeans, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd look in a more flattering outfit. Or all sweaty after a heavy workout. Or...

She blinked. _Where the hell did that come from?_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _I did not just think that about Gibbs. I am not gonna go there. I will not start having sexual thoughts about my boss._

Unfortunately, her mind was not so easily persuaded. Back when she first met Gibbs, she'd noticed, or rather noted, that he was a handsome man. It was part of the almost instinctual threat assessment she'd gotten into the habit of doing when she was Secret Service. She'd sized all three of them up without even thinking about it, and had pegged Gibbs within about thirty seconds as being dangerously self assured and annoyingly good looking. At the time it had just been part of a checklist - she'd made a similar observation about Tony - and the annoying had more than counterbalanced the looks.

Then he'd become her boss, and given the outcome of her previous work based relationship, she'd mentally tagged all the NCIS guys as off limits.

It had worked beautifully till now. It wasn't like she'd had time to invest in a real relationship, anyway - casual dates that never really lead anywhere were just easier. _Well, most of the time. When they aren't obsessive, stalking nut jobs..._

Now, suddenly, Gibbs had turned into some loveable teddybear of a man, and then he was standing there all lean and muscled in his casual clothes, and then - _oh dear Lord, have mercy_ \- bending over and it was just messing with her head.

She forced her eyes closed, wondering how many Hail Marys would be appropriate penance for wishing her boss would press her up against a half finished boat and do wicked things to her. God, she needed more sleep, she needed to go for a run, maybe she just needed to go on a date with a man who wasn't a total loser so that she could stop the inappropriate thoughts about her colleagues. It had been a while, she was just tired, wired, a little bit too horny for sanity. Yes, that was all.

"You OK, Katie?"

Damn, why did he have to get all kind and sweet just when she was feeling all vulnerable? "I'm fine." It didn't even sound convincing to her. She felt the couch shift as he perched on the arm, and peered up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm all right."

He raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"Uh, no."

Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle hugely, and he grinned. "I don't think your body agrees." He got to his feet again and offered a hand.

She really couldn't see a way out of this, and worse, didn't really want to. She slipped her hand into his and hoped that he couldn't feel the way her pulse jumped. _I'll go home after I've eaten_ , she told herself, without conviction, and let him lead her up the basement stairs.

 


	5. Just Lunch

**_ GIBBS _ **

Lunch had started off awkward. He wasn't sure exactly what, but something had definitely spooked Kate earlier on.

From the expression on her face he'd half expected her to bolt when he offered her food - and she'd sat and watched him with such intensity as he threw a salad and a simple pasta dish together that he was tempted to reassure her he wasn't planning on poisoning her. He'd bitten his tongue, fairly certain she was in no mood to appreciate that kind of humour.

Once they'd started eating, she'd relaxed a bit, had in fact impressed him with her appetite, though he found himself wondering if she'd actually eaten this last week. Somehow they'd ended up sharing reminiscences of old cases, and he'd been pleasantly surprised how easy it was to laugh and chat with her.

"You want anythin' else?"

She leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach. "I'm stuffed. That was _really_ good, Gibbs." He raised an eyebrow at her and she threw back her head and laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so surprised. I'm just used to you eating day old take out food. I guess I never imagined you could also cook."

He mopped the last of the sauce up with a crust of bread and shrugged, then looked her in the eye. "Don't usually have anyone to cook for."

That got him a little smile and even the hint of a blush before she looked down at her plate. She started to get up. "I'll wash the plates..."

He put a hand on her arm, and saw the colour in her cheeks deepen. "No need, Kate."

"But I- you... I mean-"

She was definitely flustered, and he felt a little ashamed at how much he enjoyed that.

"Guests don't wash up. Rule of my dad's."

"Guests?"

"Friends, too."

She couldn't suppress a pleased grin at that. Gibbs chewed on his bread and allowed the comfortable silence to stretch out between them.

Finally she sighed. "I guess I should go home."

At least she sounded reluctant. Of course, the stalker ex boyfriend could have more to do with that than Gibbs and his sparkling conversational skills, so he wouldn't read too much into it.

"You want me to come?" He hadn't really thought the offer through before he made it, but it seemed like a good idea. If the creep was still there, well, it would be a pleasure to make mincemeat of his face. "Just in case you still have, uh, unwanted company?"

For a moment she looked relieved, but then she leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. "You don't really wanna get involved, Gibbs. He's a jerk, but he's harmless... I don't expect you to sort out my personal life."

He wondered if there was a way of saying 'I will fight to the death any man who treats you that way' without making it obvious that his interest in her personal life went so far beyond professional concern that she should probably sue. "Hey, Kate. I look after my own." She gave him a sceptical look and he shrugged. "It's a Marine thing."

She laughed. "I should've known."

"Was that a yes?"

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him for a long moment, and he held her gaze, challenging her to look away. Finally she nodded. "Yeah. That's a yes." She placed her hand over his for a second. "Thanks, Gibbs."

He swallowed past a sudden constriction in his throat. "Anytime."

 


	6. Just A Cup Of Coffee

**_ KATE _ **

Kate was slightly appalled with herself at how satisfying it was to watch Gibbs stride towards her loser ex, to see said loser go about three shades paler at the sight of an angry former Marine bearing down on him. She hardly wanted to admit it even to herself, but it had also been pretty gratifying just to see Gibbs' anger when they discovered her stalker was still waiting outside her apartment. _You're a persistent little creep, Jimmy, I'll give you that._

They'd parked down the street. Kate had insisted on driving them both over, and Gibbs had acquiesced without too much protest. She was carefully avoiding wondering about her motives for getting him here with no independent transport to get back home.

The parking near her building was scarce at the best of times, but Kate was almost grateful. It had given her a chance to spot her unwanted company, point him out to Gibbs, and regulate her breathing before she actually had to get out of the car.

Gibbs had jumped out almost before she was parked. She'd hung back, not keen to take part in the confrontation, but quite happy to be a spectator.

She grinned as she watched. Gibbs wasn't yelling or waving his arms around. That wasn't generally his style. In fact, he was speaking so quietly that from her vantage point a couple of cars away, she couldn't hear him, though she caught the odd word from Jimmy as he tried to defend himself. To anyone who didn't know Gibbs, it would seem as if he was taking the softly softly approach. It might even occur to them to wonder why Jimmy was looking more scared by the second.

Kate didn't need to hear what was being said, though, to have a good idea what was going on. On Gibbs' team, you learned quickly that a quiet Gibbs could be much more dangerous than a loud one. When he got up in someone's face, so close that he didn't need to raise his voice above a whisper to be heard...

She'd seen hardened criminals crack. Jimmy? Going by his expression, she half expected him to wet himself. He'd gone from cocky to silent to cowering, and Kate felt a mixture of gratitude, relief and glee as she watched. It looked a lot like this was he last she'd see of him... ever. She slowly walked towards them, still wary of Jimmy seeing her, but feeling a whole lot better with Gibbs in her corner.

She stopped a couple of yards away. Jimmy saw her over Gibbs' shoulder, and she half expected him to appeal to her, plead with her. Whatever Gibbs had said had obviously registered, though. Jimmy just looked down at his feet, mumbling something Kate didn't catch.

"What did you say?" Gibbs grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt, almost lifting him from the ground. " _What did you say?_ "

Jimmy turned even paler, and Kate could hear his desperate apologies as Gibbs shook him. She wondered if it was going to escalate, but then Gibbs let go of him, and he stumbled away without looking back.

Gibbs stared after him for a second, and Kate was almost a little scared by his expression. But he grinned when he turned to greet her. "Don't think he'll be giving you any more trouble, but if he does, you let me know and I'll give him somethin' else to think about..."

"I kind of thought you might punch him," she confessed. "But I'm glad you didn't. He wouldn't be worth the paperwork."

He shrugged. "Didn't want to leave a mess on your sidewalk."

She giggled, relief bubbling out of her along with the laughter. "You're so thoughtful," she joked. "I'm... I'm so glad he's gone." She smiled up at him, suddenly a little shy. "Thank you, Gibbs. Seriously. I owe you one."

Unexpectedly, he stepped close and wrapped his arms round her. It was a little strange to be standing in the street hugging her boss, but it was also really... nice. Lovely, actually. Disquietingly pleasurable. How was it that before this weekend she'd never really noticed how good he smelled? Coffee, sawdust, soap and man. Warm. Comforting. Masculine. _Delicious_.

"You're welcome, Kate. And you don't owe me anything, except maybe a cup of coffee."

She was thrown for a second, then felt her cheeks flush when she realised she'd been so busy enjoying his embrace that she'd lost track of what he was replying to. "Thank you," she said again into his chest, letting her eyes slip closed as he rubbed her back and dropped a kiss on her temple. "So... How about that cup of coffee?"

His chuckle rumbled through them both. "Coffee would be great, Katie."

As she lead him indoors, she realised she was starting to really like it when he called her that.

 


	7. Just Take Me Home

**_ GIBBS _ **

"What did Jimmy say to you?"

Gibbs almost choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Before he walked away, when you..." She mimed grabbing someone's sweatshirt and shaking them.

"Oh." Oh indeed. Oh shit, to be exact. The Loser (having met him, Gibbs had decided he was a big enough loser to deserve it as a title) had made some ill advised remark about Kate's morals and exactly how she'd got Gibbs to come sort him out. Even though it wasn't true, he didn't know quite how to phrase that in a way that wouldn't be likely to upset, offend, or at the least embarrass her.

She sighed at his hesitation. "He accused me of sleeping around, didn't he?"

That was one way of putting it. "Somethin' like that."

"I'm really sorry you got caught up in this, Gibbs."

She looked ashamed, and he set down his mug so he could reach across the table and take her hand in both of his.

"Don't apologise." She opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he stopped her with a look. "No, not 'cause it's a sign of weakness. You have nothing to apologise for. Not your fault the guy's a jerk."

She bowed her head. "But I went out with him, didn't I? I let him into my life." She took a large gulp from her coffee, and he had the strong impression it was at least partly to shut herself up.

He squeezed her hand, lightly chafed it. "Your fingers are cold." It was a lousy subject change, but he had always been better at the practical, physical side of providing comfort. If he started attempting to talk to her about emotions and relationships, he'd probably go and reveal something he really shouldn't. He already felt like he was playing with fire spending this much time with her, taking on her ex, behaving, if he was honest, much more like a boyfriend than a boss.

Her fingers curled into his as she took another sip of coffee, and Gibbs wondered exactly how he'd ended up in her kitchen, holding her hand across the table. This was rapidly getting into dangerous territory, though that still wasn't enough to make him let go just yet.

"Thank you. For..." She shrugged a shoulder. "You know, defending my honour and stuff. For not thinking badly of me." He could tell she was trying to sound casual, jokey even. Trying to sound as if this didn't bother her. But he knew her well enough to hear the emotion she tried so hard to hide. "For being here."

"Hey." He waited till she looked up. "What are friends for?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back - it was a bit crooked, a little fragile, but it was there. Giving her hand another squeeze, he reluctantly released it, then reached for his coffee again to keep his hands out of any more mischief.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes, and Gibbs realised he was running out of coffee and out of reasonable excuses to stay any longer. She was OK, her stalker had left, and he was getting low on self control. He drank the last mouthful in his cup, sighed, pushed his chair back from the table. "I guess you better take me home."

She looked startled for a second, then nodded, getting up and grabbing her keys from the countertop as she followed him out of the kitchen.

It was only when he reached the front door that he realised she was no longer behind him.

"Kate." He looked over his shoulder. "You OK?"

"Gibbs, I..." Her voice cracked a little and her eyes were swimming.

"Katie?"

 


	8. Not Just For Tonight

**_ KATE _ **

"Katie?"

Gibbs turned towards her, his hand still on the door.

"I-" _Damn_. When he looked at her like that, concerned and kind and sincere, her brain just shut down.

"What's up, Kate?"

She let the words spill out before she could stop herself, before she could talk herself out of doing such a foolish thing. "Idonwanyoutgo."

He frowned. "What?"

"I don't want you to go, Gibbs."

He looked a little confused, a little wary, as he took a couple of steps back to where she still stood, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "I don't think he's comin' back, Kate."

She looked down at her feet as she shuffled slowly towards him. "I know." She got a little closer. He didn't move. "I- I want you to stay anyway," she mumbled as she came close enough that she could see his feet, too. He still didn't move away and she held her breath. Then he took another step towards her.

He slipped an arm round her shoulder, and it felt so natural, so easy. She leaned her head against him for a moment. He was so solid, so... _there_. She trusted him completely, but she also wanted him completely. The realisation was both terrifying and liberating.

Refusing to let herself stop and think and figure out what exactly she was doing, she tentatively reached up to touch his jaw, then the back of his neck. She could feel him watching her, but somehow she couldn't meet his gaze. His mouth was right there, so close, and she was transfixed. His eyes were right there, the familiar clear blue, but she was afraid.

Almost of its own volition, her hand slid up into his hair, then tugged, as she wordlessly asked for what she wanted, hoping desperately that she wasn't misjudging things. That he wanted it too.

He ran a finger up her throat, so lightly, barely touching, making her breath catch, then gently tilted her chin up the last half an inch so she was looking in his eyes. She gulped at the intensity in his expression as he studied her face, silently asking questions, looking for answers. She took a deep breath, then nodded once. He smiled, shook his head, slightly disbelieving, and she nodded again, more firmly. His smile widened and he leaned down to her, slowly, giving her time to resist if she wanted to, if she changed her mind.

She didn't. She fisted a hand in the front of his shirt, pulled, impatient now it came to the point, and he chuckled, low and satisfied,

The kiss started soft, a little uncertain, a mingling of lips and breath, tender and sweet, though even that sent a tingle of electricity to her belly. _This is Gibbs, this is my boss, this should be weird, why doesn't this feel weird?_ Then his teeth grazed her lip, and she whimpered, and he sighed and deepened the kiss, and Kate forgot he was her boss, forgot everything except the feel of his mouth on hers.

Tender and sweet turned swiftly to passionate and overwhelming, and when he finally broke away they were both breathing heavily. She couldn't remember when his hands had tangled in her hair, when she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want let go, but fortunately it seemed like he didn't want to, either. He cupped her cheek with one hand, smiled lopsidedly.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Yeah. That's what they all tell me."

She giggled and punched his shoulder, and he bent to catch her mouth again, in a kiss that was mixed with their laughter but no less enjoyable for it.

When they surfaced for the second time his hand was warm on her back where her top had ridden up, and she felt giddy and lightheaded. To think she'd ever doubted he had it in him... "I need- I mean- wow." She ran a hand over his chest, feeling a sudden urge to stake a claim, mark her territory. _Mine. All mine._

He looked a little sheepish, but entirely unrepentant. "Kinda got carried away."

"Me too." They looked at each other, grinning foolishly, like drunkards. Or lovers. "I've been wanting to do that for-" she glanced at the clock "-oh, at least three or four hours," she confessed. "Maybe longer."

His mouth twitched, then a slow, amused smile melted across his face.

"What? What's so funny?"

He laughed, his voice deeper and huskier than she could remember ever hearing it. The sound went straight to the pit of her stomach and threw a wild party there.

"Katie... I've been wanting to do that for about the last-" he thought for a couple of seconds, made a show of frowning in concentration as he counted "-eighteen months."

_What?_

"Oh." She blinked, bit her lip. "Really?"

"Really." Somehow he managed to pack those two syllables with meaning and emotion and really, really wicked promises that made her knees go a little wobbly.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to one side.

She grinned. "Oh _good_."

~fin~


End file.
